Freudian Slip of the Finger
by MistressSara
Summary: Annie's naughty text, meant for her new boyfriend, accidently goes to Jeff. Things get awkward in study group the next day. Reviews appreciated.


Freudian Slip of the Finger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Eleventhimpala M/M prompt: Annie writes a sexy text message that is meant for her current boyfriend. She accidentally ends up sending it to Jeff. Chaos ensues.

Annie had just fallen asleep when she heard her phone ding. It had been a long day at school, followed by a Doctor Who marathon with Abed and her new boyfriend James, after which the latter drove Annie home. By the time she actually got into bed (alone) it was nearly midnight, she had 13 and a half minutes until the evening special announcements began. Which meant she had as much time to fall asleep and no time to waste getting sucked into another texting round with James.

Lately their texts had taken a much more provocative turn. All of the unresolved sexual tension she had with Jeff finally found an outlet with James. Sweet, nice James who was tall with dark features… handsome features… the kind of man she used to dream about when she was growing up and imaging her future. Best of all, he unabashedly liked Annie. There were no questions as to whether or not he wanted to be with her. He did and let her know it. He also let her know how eager he was to take their relationship to the next level. But Annie had only gotten as far as a few naughty texts and some intense making out in the front seat (not backseat, she wasn't that kind of girl) of his car.

With a sigh, Annie reached for her phone where it sat charging on her nightstand.

**Jeff**: How'd the marathon go?

Jeff. Always Jeff. It was like he had a compulsion. No matter what, he just couldn't let her be when she found another man who showed interest in her. She wondered briefly if there were some sort of meeting he could go to. Then quickly admonished herself for having such a thought, meetings were nothing to joke about, and they certainly saved her life.

**Annie**: Fine. I'm waiting for a doctor in a blue box to come take me away.

**Jeff**: haha. You might be waiting a while. What're you doing now? I didn't interrupt anything did I?

**Annie**: Just me trying to sleep.

As she hit send there was a crackle of feedback from outside her window.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's Friday night and the feeling is right for strap-ons." Came the voice of her landlord, booming to the point that her wall trembled slightly.

"Great." Annie muttered, rolling over onto her stomach so she could focus on her phone.

**Annie**: Which won't be happening anytime soon. Nightly announcements just started.

**Jeff**: You've got to find a new apartment.

**Annie**: Tell me about it.

"Buy now and we'll throw in a free mini vibrator of your choice."

"Uhg!" Annie moaned, letting her face fall into her pillow. The phone vibrated in her hand and without looking up Annie typed.

**Annie**: FYI, if you're in need of a strap-on or vibrator come on by.

Annie looked up when her phone buzzed again. She froze.

**James**: Is that something you're into?

**Annie**: lol sorry, meant to send that to Britta.

Probably wouldn't look good to tell her boyfriend that she's texting another guy about sex toys.

**James**: Do you?

**Annie**: Do I what?

**James**: Own one?

**Annie**: Own one what?

**James**: You know… a vibrator?

**Annie**: James!

**James**: I'm just curious.

**Annie**: If I do?

**James**: I bet it would be pink.

**Annie**: Oh?

**James**: Are you in bed?

**Annie**: Yes.

**James**: What're you wearing?

Annie laid her head down on the pillow again; trying to muster all the confidence she could to carry on this conversation. It always came back down to games. Her phone buzzed again, boys certainly got impatient when it came to sexting. _Oh my God… I'm sexting. Why on earth am I doing this? I'm not 16._ Another buzz. Annie remained still. Just thinking. Thinking about James. About Jeff. She would do this with Jeff if he wanted to. But he never would because he would always think of her as being a child. _I'm not. I'm not a child. I can sext if I want to._

**Annie**: I'm wearing a pink baby doll nighty. But silly me, forgot to put anything else on underneath. And the shade of pink matches that noisy toy of mine I got downstairs.

"Ha!" Annie smirked at her phone. The description was a bit of a stretch. She was actually wearing her paintball '10 hoodie and a pair of yoga pants. But the second part was true enough. Of course she had never bought anything downstairs. The last thing she needed was her landlord leering at her even more than usual. She was going to do this. She was going to get James all hot and bothered. That would show Jeff.

_Buzz buzz_

**Jeff**: Uhm… what question were you answering?

Annie froze. "No. No!" She scrolled back through. Jeff had texted her about tomorrow's study session, asking if he could borrow her notes. And she replied with a description of what she was and was not wearing.

**Annie**: Bye.

Annie panicked and hid her phone in her sock drawer, ignoring the buzzing that followed. How was she going to face him tomorrow. There's no facing him.

"Doctor Who? Now would be a great time for you to show up." She fell silent and looked around her room. No such luck.

-_The Next Day-_

Annie stood outside of the study room. She didn't want to go in. From where she stood she could see that everyone was already there. The back of Jeff's head was taunting her. Just as she decided to walk away Abed looked up and waved at her, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. _Fuck_. No choice now. She had to go in. Before she could get to the door, Jeff stood and met her, bringing her back into the hallway.

"Hey." He said very gently.

"Hi."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about last night. Annie, I'm flattered, but we've been over this. Nothing can happen—" Annie felt the anger surge through her. She couldn't listen to this speech, not again.

"Actually, that text was meant for James. I was… distracted and sent it to you by accident. Sorry for the confusion." She explained in a casual tone before leaving him alone in the hallway.

Annie had just settled into her seat when Jeff threw the door open and rushed back into the room.

"Annie's sexting with her boyfriend and accidently sent it to me last night." He shouted accusingly.

"Jeff!"

"What's sexting?" Pierce leaned over and asked Troy.

"It's like phone sex with texting."

"Oh… what's wrong, Jeff? Worried that your boyfriend will find out?" Pierce laughed.

"Annie, are you really doing this… this sexting?" Shirley asked, her _I'm just worried about your soul and eternal damnation_ eyes staring her down.

"Well…" Annie began, she turned to glare at Jeff and was suddenly enraged by his challenging smirk. "Yes. Yes I am."

She glared at Jeff again before standing up with a great deal of gusto.

"You know why? Because I'm almost 21 years old, I'm an adult and James has no shame in the fact that he's attracted to me. Unlike some people." All eyes turned to Jeff, his smirk now faded.

"Wha—I don't know what you mean. I never—"

"Oh please." Britta cut him off. "The amount of time you spend on your phone is rivaled only by the amount of time you spend staring at Annie."

Jeff tried to react but couldn't get a word in.

"It's true, Jeffry. We all noticed. And that includes the Lord." Shirley nodded.

"Fine. Maybe I stare at Annie sometimes—"

"52 glances within an hour and 15 minute period." Abed supplied.

"Really?" Annie asked in surprise.

"48 glances from you towards him."

"Abed, do you just sit there and watch them?" Troy asked, a little worried to hear the answer.

"I rotate. Depending on the day. Monday and Wednesday is you and Britta, Tuesday and Thursday Jeff and Annie."

"What about Friday?" Pierce asked.

"Friday I draw pictures of myself going on adventures with Doctor Who." Abed said, pushing a notebook forward.

"Can we get back to the point?" Annie asked, turning towards Jeff again. "Are you still going to deny it?"

"No. I like you. But I'm not going to act on it, because that would be wrong."

"Good boy." Shirley supplied.

"Would I like to do something about it? Of course. Do I wish I could ignore our age difference? Every day."

"Jeff, you have to make up your mind. You either do something or give up on this. Because there are other men out there who actually feel no shame about the fact that they're attracted to me. So… sack up." She managed.

Jeff's eyes flashed and before he could think about it, he closed the small space between them, pushed the backpack from her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. They were ignorant of the gasps of surprise that emitted from their group.

"How's that?" He murmured, pulling back slightly.

"Difficult to say, you might need to do it again." Jeff smiled and kissed her again, much softer this time. He pulled her close, keeping an arm around her waist while his other hand went to her hair.

"Uh… Annie." Britta tried in a subtle tone. "Ahem, Annie."

Jeff released her and Annie peered around him to look at her blonde friend. Britta just gestured toward the door with her head. There stood James, looking rather heartbroken. Annie pulled back from Jeff and moved towards the crestfallen man.

"We need to talk." She said, leading him out of the room. Jeff retook his seat, unable to stay still. He ran his fingers through his hair before grinning and leaning back in his chair.

"Jeffry—" Shirley began in her preaching tone.

"Nope. Don't care." His grin refusing to fade. Abed flipped open his pocket knife and added another notch to his count.

"Classic Winger." Abed smiled to himself.


End file.
